Sour Salon
Sour Salon is the thirty-sixth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the sixth and last episode of World Six. This episode was released on February 6, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Caramel Keyboardist. This is a very hated episode and is available to be voted as the Hardest Episode in the Game. Story Before episode: An organist, looking like the Phantom of the Opera, tries to play the organ but complains it sounds corny. Tiffi comes and wants to help him turn this into a swell jam. After episode: Tiffi gets out an electronic keyboard, disco lights swirl around the room. The organ guy reveals some funky clothing and his dance moves. New things *Technically, no new elements are introduced in the episode. However, at the same time as the episode's release, shuffling and Free Switch were altered on Facebook so they no longer cost a move or 5 seconds. Levels *Easiest level:' Level 516' *Hardest level: Level 530 Sour Salon contains levels 516 to 530. This episode continues the unfortunate trend of no timed levels and the unfortunate trend of no new elements. This episode also continues the newer trend of six ingredient drop levels per episode. The trend of seven jelly levels is broken in this episode, as there are only six. The trend of fewer candy order levels than in episodes prior to Meringue Moor continues here. This is actually a hard-very hard episode. It has some hard levels like 517, 518, 519, 520, 524, 525, 526, and the notorious 530 which is a very hard level and the hardest level in Sour Salon. Most levels of this episode look easy, but they are quite hard and take many tries. Therefore, this episode is not easy, except for levels 516 and 522. This episode is MUCH harder than the previous episode, Ice Cream Caves. There are 6 Jelly levels ( ), 6 Ingredients levels ( ) and 3 Candy order levels ( ). Gallery/Directory Bandicam 2014-02-06 09-45-30-684.jpg|Boy, this organ's broken! Bandicam_2014-02-11_22-27-07-618.jpg|Tune on the music Level 516.png|Level 516 - |link=Level 516 Level 517.png|Level 517 - |link=Level 517 Bandicam 2014-02-06 11-54-46-755.jpg|Level 518 - |link=Level 518 Level 519.png|Level 519 - |link=Level 519 Level 520.png|Level 520 - |link=Level 520 Level 521.png|Level 521 - |link=Level 521 Level 522.png|Level 522 - |link=Level 522 Level 523.png|Level 523 - |link=Level 523 Level 524.png|Level 524 - |link=Level 524 Level 525.png|Level 525 - |link=Level 525 Level 526.png|Level 526 - |link=Level 526 Level 527.png|Level 527 - |link=Level 527 Level 528.png|Level 528 - |link=Level 528 Level 529.png|Level 529 - |link=Level 529 Level 530.png|Level 530 - |link=Level 530 20140227_ep36.jpg|Facebook Version Trivia *This is the 4th consecutive episode which does not have any Timed levels. *This episode is the 7th episode without anything new being introduced. *This episode was released as the same date of Nerdy Nebula in Dreamworld. *This is the second episode where the episode colour is red. The first was Holiday Hut. *Every single level in this episode has 5 candy colours, no more, no fewer. **This is also the first episode to not have any six-colour levels. *Like the previous 3 episodes, there are no Toffee Tornadoes at all. *This episode is a reference to the Phantom of the Opera. *This is the second episode to take place in England. The first being Licorice Tower. *Many people rumored Level 524 would be a Candy Order level due to many previous level numbers containing 2s, 4s and 5s being Candy Order. It, however, turned out to be a jelly level, but although this level is not a Candy Order Level, is a hard level, like the all candy order levels (245, 254, 425, and 452). *This is also the 3rd consecutive episode that ends with a 5-colored level, Level 530. *All jelly levels are even-numbered. *In this episode, only Level 520 has a level with Cake Bombs. Category:Episodes Category:World Six Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:World finales